


Smee's Present

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to ''Hook's Mother's Picture.'' Smee tries to cheer Captain Hook up after the latter's mother's portrait is wrecked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smee's Present

Smee's Present

I don't own Peter Pan characters.

Smee trembled after Captain Hook scowled at him. ‘’I’m so sorry about throwing your mother’s portrait out the window.’’ He never revealed the reason why he got rid of the portrait. *Captain Hook’s mother is very hideous! Something about her face.* He viewed Captain Hook walking by.

Smee’s eyes became wide after the latter fell forward and collapsed. He watched as Captain Hook stood and turned his head. He saw the return of Captain Hook’s scowl.

‘’You never saw that!’’ Captain Hook said.

Smee ran out of the cabin and found himself with other pirates. He saw Starkey with Cookson and Billy Jukes. Smee looked sheepish. ‘’I’m not happy about ruining the portrait of Captain Hook’s mother.’’

The trio gasped.

‘’I am shocked about you being alive after ruining the portrait,’’ Billy Jukes muttered.

‘’Captain Hook cherished his mother’s portrait,’’ Smee said as his shoulders slumped.

‘’I can cook something,’’ Cookson said.

Starkey’s eyes widened before he shook his head. ‘’You will be forced to walk the plank, Cookson. Captain Hook is not fond of what you cook recently.’’ 

Smee was thoughtful. ‘’Captain Hook mentioned a lass he loved years ago.’’ Smee smiled. ‘’I can create a portrait of her instead of his mother.’’

Curiosity caused Starkey to tilt his head to one side. ‘’Was she hideous like Captain Hook’s mother?’’

‘’No. No. I never saw the lass, but Captain Hook described her. I remember viewing his smile during his words about her.’’ 

Smee ran into his chamber before he viewed paint with paper. He gathered them and began to paint. *Captain Hook is going to be happy again after I part with the present.* Smee’s thoughtful expression returned. *Captain Hook never married the lass. She found out he lied to her about his life as a pirate and refused to marry him.*

A few hours later, Smee smiled at the portrait. It was a picture of a dark-haired woman wearing a violet and white dress. He took the picture and walked out of his chamber. Smee approached the cabin. He knocked on the door and placed the portrait behind his back. He gasped after Captain Hook opened the door.

Captain Hook frowned and slouched at the same time. His eyes were red from recent tears.  
His shirt was opened. 

‘’You were resting?’’ Smee muttered under his breath.

Captain Hook nodded. 

Smee revealed the portrait. He gave it to Captain Hook. ‘’A present for you. It’s to replace the portrait of your mother.’’

Captain Hook gasped as his eyes widened. He recognized the woman. ‘’Cecilia. My betrothed.’’ 

‘’Are you happy right now?’’ Smee asked.

Captain Hook’s frown returned. He turned and walked into his cabin. 

Smee frowned while his shoulders slumped. His eyes were on Captain Hook as the latter placed the new portrait in the area where his mother’s picture once was. He smiled again. Smee saw a small smile on Captain Hook’s face.

The End


End file.
